Anyway You Want Me
by cestmoi01
Summary: The SGC is having a photoshoot to make a fundraiser calendar. Daniel's posing for the month of December, and he thinks the job will be tedious. Instead, he finds that it can be very rewarding. Jack/Daniel slash


**Disclaimer**: What? Jack and Daniel aren't mine? Noooooo...

**A/N**: I would like to thank Edna for her beautiful manip, "Santa Baby," which was the inspiration for this fic. I also think it would be really cool if anyone could make the other calendar pictures that I've described, because I have no skill in that area whatsoever. Many thanks also go to Toasted Toad for her amazing beta work.

* * *

**Anyway You Want Me**

_by cestmoi01_

Daniel sighed. The SGC was making calendars to sell as a fundraiser for the families of SGC soldiers who had been killed in the line of duty, and somehow he had been roped into acting as a model for the month of December. He supposed it was only fair; after all, the rest of SG-1 was going to be in there, too – not to mention Janet and General Hammond – but that didn't mean he had to be pleased about it.

It was almost his turn to head up for his photo-shoot, and he was psyching himself up. So far, they had shot January - Teal'c in a Winter-Wonderland setting, building the perfect snowman; February - a headshot of Janet peering up through her bangs and holding a rose to her lips with a seductive smile; March - Jack in a green plaid kilt (_that_ had made Daniel laugh, among his other reactions) and holding out a mug of Guinness beer with a wide Irish grin as if to toast the viewer with a hearty "Slainte!"; July - Sam in her black leather jacket and straddling her motorcycle; and November - Hammond with a napkin tucked under his chin, holding a knife and fork in either hand and seated before a wide-spread feast. Other members of the SGC that Daniel was not as familiar with had filled the months of April, May, June, August, September, and October. He was the only one left, and he was sure Jack was going to be there to make it miserable for him. Well, there was nothing for it but to take a deep breath and get it over with.

When Daniel, in the required sweater and pyjama pants, arrived on their make-shift set (one of the Marines actually did photography as a hobby and had volunteered to take the pictures to save on the cost of hiring a professional, and many of the props had been donated from people's homes), he was amazed. In one corner, Mr. and Mrs. (or should that be Captain and Sergeant?) October were still wiping off the heavy make-up that had been part of their Halloween costumes, and along one wall, the food from November's shoot was being eaten buffet-style. In the center of the room was the December set-up of which he would soon be a part. There was a tall, brightly-decorated Christmas tree with presents neatly arranged under it, a Santa suit hanging over the back of a chair (he hoped they weren't going to make him wear _that_), a table displayed partly completed cookies, and tangles of Christmas lights and garlands strewn, seemingly haphazardly, all over the floor. 'Well, this should be interesting,' he thought.

Soon enough, he was in front of the camera, being posed and re-posed, told to tilt his head that way, raise his hand a little higher, take off his glasses, put them back on, etcetera, etcetera. He stood on a low stool to place the star on top of the Christmas tree (and boy, was that a difficult position to hold!), he frosted and ate cookies, he examined and opened the presents under the tree, and he even tried on the Santa coat and hat (but not the pants – that was just too much!) but no matter what he did, the photographer didn't seem to be satisfied – it was never _just right_. Daniel was beginning to get hot and sweaty from the lights, and uncomfortable from all the people staring at him – and of course it was just his luck that Jack had showed up in the audience just _before_ he had been asked to try on the Santa costume instead of just _after_. Finally, the photographer called for a break.

Someone tossed him a towel with which he mopped his forehead and neck. Then, shoving down any feelings of self-consciousness, he stripped off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his chest and between his shoulders – it would have to do until they were done and he had the time for a decent shower. Jack appeared at his elbow with a cold bottle of water – which he accepted gratefully – and a teasing grin – at which he glared. Daniel almost downed the water in two large gulps and was about to put his ivory sweater back on when the photographer called him back on set, eyes gleaming with inspiration.

"Let's try this again, but leave your shirt off."

Daniel shrugged, enjoying the feel of cool air on his warm skin for the moment, and asked, "Where do you want me?"

The photographer gestured, and again Daniel was posed and re-posed, but this time he was conscious always of one particular pair of eyes on him. As he placed the star on the tree again, he unconsciously licked his lips, but he definitely caught Jack's reaction from where he stood in the larger-than-he-would've-liked audience, and a mischievous little idea got stuck in his genius brain. Maybe this didn't have to be so tedious after all…

For the rest of the shoot, Daniel directed coy glances and subtly seductive gestures at the camera, working his lover up. The photographer loved it too, and "Good, good! – Now we're getting somewhere! – Keep it up!" came the encouragement. At last, they were finishing up.

"Alright, Dr. Jackson, one more pose and then we're done. For this one, I want you with the Santa hat, lying on your back – yes, just like that! Okay, now turn your head towards me – no, not so much – yes, right there! – perfect, hold it!" the photographer exclaimed. A few garlands were draped over him and tucked around him, and the photographer began snapping pictures as the decorative items were removed one by one.

Finally, there were only a few things left: in the background, a pine branch and a red garland; in the foreground, another bit of pine branch; a twisted golden garland snaked over Daniel's shoulder; a bright blue garland curled around his Santa hat and ended at the corner of his eyes, which were brilliant enough to outshine even the brightest of Christmas lights. Daniel's lower lip pouted just a little, and Jack squirmed from his place in the audience - his lover was _hot_.

The ride home was tense. Jack was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and sneaking glances at Daniel, and Daniel was trying to look innocent but failing miserably, instead carrying a broad smirk on his face. The minute Jack pulled into the driveway – before even the engine had shut off – their doors were opened, and they tumbled out. Jack fumbled the key a little at the front door and cursed, but then they were in.

The door had barely slammed shut behind them before they were on each other, mouths fused together as if they could survive only on each other's exhalations, hands roaming each other's bodies caressingly, possessively, and tugging at clothes, undoing buttons.

Daniel pulled his mouth away from Jack's to lick and suck at the older man's neck.

Jack's head leaned back, resting against the door as he sighed a little ruefully, "God, Danny, what you do to me…" He shifted a little to give Daniel more access to his sensitive neck before continuing, "Watching you there, as you posed and made love to me with your eyes, I wanted you so bad."

Daniel left Jack's neck to stare into his lover's eyes, seeing his own passion reflected there.

"You can have me, Jack," he whispered, "anyway you want me."

* * *

**A/N**: The pic which inspired this fic can be found here: http://deonetasstargateart[dot]fotopic[dot]net/p55192199[dot]html

Feedback is love! Let me know what you think.


End file.
